goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Freeman
Jonathan Freeman is an American actor. Biography Born in Cleveland, Ohio, Freeman started his career on stage but began to gain recognition for his television work, notably as a puppeteer in Shining Time Station. He became best known for playing the arch-villain Jafar in Disney's Aladdin, as well as the sequel and musical adaptation. Though he also appeared in films such as The Ice Storm, Freeman was best known onscreen in a number of voice roles on television such as Lilo and Stitch: The Series and Jake Long: American Dragon. Singing An accomplished stage actor and singer, Freeman made his musical debut as Steve in Babes in Arms and appeared in productions of Platinum and Gay Divorce. He also sang in his voice roles as Tito Swing in Shining Time Station and Jafar in the Aladdin series. Freeman went on to appear in a number of shows on stage, including On the Town, The Producers and Beauty and the Beast, in which he played Cogsworth. He also received a Tony Award nomination for his role in She Loves Me. Film Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift (1990) *'Tis a Gift Aladdin (1992) *Prince Ali (reprise)(solo) *Humiliate the Boy (duet)(cut) *Why Me? (solo)(cut) Aladdin and the Return of Jafar (1994) *You're Only Second Rate (solo) Mickey's House of Villains (2001) *It's Our House Now! (contains solo lines) Television Shining Time Station (1989) *Cosher Bailey's Engine (solo) *Oh, Susanna (solo) *Jesse James (solo) *Elto Lindo (solo) *There's No Business Like Show Business *Polly Wolly Doodle (solo) *Jamaican Farewell (solo) *Born on the Fourth of July (solo) Stage Babes in Arms (1976) *Finale Platinum (1978)(originated the role) *Old Times, Good Times Gay Divorce (1983) *Salt Air (contains solo lines) Babes in Toyland (1991) *Jane (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1993) *A Romantic Atmosphere (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995) *A Secretary is Not a Toy (contains solo lines) *I Believe in You (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) On the Town (1997) *I Understand (solo) *I Understand (reprise)(duet) Sail Away (1999) *The Passenger's Always Right (contains dolo lines) A Class Act (2000)(originated the role) *Charm Song (contains solo lines) *Don't Do It Again (reprise)(solo) 42nd Street (2001) *Getting Out of Town (contains solo lines) *Keep Young and Beautiful/Dames Reprise (contains solo lines) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo The Producers *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *Along Came Bialy *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Of Thee I Sing (2006) *We'll Impeach Him (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (2006) *Be Our Guest *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) The Little Mermaid (2008)(originated the role) *The Contest (contains solo lines) Mary Poppins (2009) Bank Manager *Precision and Order (contains solo lines) Aladdin (2011)(originated the role) *Diamond in the Rough (contains solo lines) *Prince Ali (second reprise)(solo) *Finale: Bows Albums Colette Collage (1994) *The Musil Hall (contains solo lines) *The Dog And The Cat Duet (duet) *Riviera Nights (contains solo lines) Drat! The Cat (1997) *Dancing with Alice (contains solo lines) *It's Your Fault Gallery freemantito.jpg|'Tito Swing' in Shining Time Station. freemanjafaranimated.jpg|'Jafar' in Aladdin. Freemanwaiter.jpg|'Head Waiter' in She Loves Me. colettecollage.jpg|'Colette Collage.' dratcat97.jpg|Drat! The Cat. freemanroger.jpg|'Roger De Bris' in The Producers. freemangrimsby.jpg|'Grimsby' in The Little Mermaid. freemanjafar.jpg|'Jafar' in Aladdin. Freeman, Jonathan